l o v e
by kookiemochi
Summary: Cinta menurut persepsi tiap anggota next generation. [dedicated to Nakashima Aya]


**l o v e**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

typo(s). OOC. absurd plot and timeline. random. next generation.

long os. minim dialogue.

multipair.

this fic is dedicated to Nakashima Aya.

* * *

 **[victoire gabrielle weasley]**

Victoire terus mencoba. Terus berusaha. Tapi hasilnya?

Nihil. Jantungnya masih berdebar keras dengan sensasi menggelitik saat pemuda berambut toska itu memamerkan senyum mataharinya. Darah masih terpompa dengan keras menuju wajahnya saat anak baptis Harry Potter itu merangkulnya erat. Kupu-kupu masih beterbangan di perutnya saat Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu menggenggam jemarinya dengan keposesifan kelewat batas. Intinya, ia _masih_ dan _akan_ terus jatuh untuk seorang pria beruntung bernama Edward Remus Lupin.

Ia menyangkal—pada awalnya. Berkali-kali malah. Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh untuk sahabatnya sendiri? Dari antara semua laki-laki di dunia, kenapa harus dia? Demi Merlin, ia benar-benar tak ingin persahabatannya dan Teddy hancur saat ia tahu suatu saat nanti.

Maka ia menjauh. Menghindar. Di setiap waktu dan kesempatan.

Saat Teddy datang dan menghabiskan malam Natal seperti biasa di The Burrow, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Shell Cottage sendirian. Ia memblokir semua akses komunikasi, mulai dari burung hantu sampai ponsel muggle, hanya untuk menghindari segala macam surat dan pesan yang Teddy kirim untuknya. Bahkan ia tak ragu memacari banyak laki-laki sekembalinya mereka di Hogwarts hanya untuk mendistraksinya, membuatnya tak punya waktu hanya untuk memikirkan sesosok Teddy. Ia berusaha keras dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai salah satu dari mereka—hanya demi melupakan dan menghapus rasa yang ia pendam sejak lama pada pemuda Hufflepuff itu.

Tapi ia gagal—tentu saja.

Karena saat ia menatap jauh ke dalam manik cokelat susu Teddy, mengamati wajah tampannya yang khawatir bercampur marah, dan menyadari senyum lega terpatri di bibir tipisnya, ia tahu rasa cintanya kembali hanya dalam sekejap.

.

 _"Don't find love. Let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love. Because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall."_

.

.

* * *

 **[edward remus lupin]**

Sejujurnya, Teddy adalah orang yang suka bermain-main dan pecinta kebebasan. Ia bahkan pernah bersumpah di depan James dan Fred untuk tidak jatuh cinta dan berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Wajar saja, bukan? (atau malah gila?) Hormon lelakinya masih menggebu-gebu dan menuntutnya untuk bertindak spontan sesuka hati. Ia _jelas_ tak ingin terikat hanya pada satu orang perempuan dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Tapi semua pendapat dan persepsinya tentang sesuatu yang abstrak bernama cinta terpatahkan oleh … tebak siapa? Sahabatnya sendiri, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Victoire Weasley.

Sekeras apapun ia menolak untuk memercayainya, ia benar-benar telah jatuh untuk sahabat masa kecilnya.

Terdengar klise, bahkan ia sendiri mengakuinya, tapi ia _hampir_ selalu salah tingkah saat Victoire menatapnya dengan sorot memuja. Ia memberi Victoire perhatian yang lebih secara tak sadar, dan meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak dari hari-hari biasa. Ia selalu mencuri pandang diam-diam saat Victoire tak memperhatikan, dan ia teramat heran saat pipinya bersemu merah ketika Victoire melakukan hal-hal yang—dulu menurutnya—kecil, tapi sekarang memiliki efek yang begitu besar pada dirinya. Seperti bergandengan tangan, mengecup pipi, memeluk erat, dan lain sebagainya yang kau pasti bisa menyebutkannya sendiri.

Yah, sepertinya ia harus melanggar sumpahnya. Dan sepertinya ia memang _telah_ melanggar sumpahnya, tepat di hari ia mengakui perasaannya terhadap Victoire. Limabelas bulan yang lalu, kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

.

 _"Saying you'll never fall in love is like saying you'll never smile. No matter how hard you try, someone will come along and make you."_

.

.

* * *

 **[dominique fleur weasley]**

Tertutup. Dingin. Antisosial. Dan… mungkin sedikit misandris.

Tidak, bukan misandris. Ia tak membenci laki-laki. Lebih tepatnya, ia merupakan pengidap filofobia.

Ini bukan candaan atau lawakan lucu. Dominique Weasley memang benar-benar takut, tidak ingin, dan sangat menghindari yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah mengenalkannya kepada bermacam laki-laki. Mulai dari yang sebangsa, sampai yang berada jauh di Prancis sana. Dari yang berambut pirang sampai yang berambut gelap. Dari yang berusia sebaya hingga yang beberapa tahun lebih tua.

Segala cara untuk menyembuhkan fobianya sudah dicoba.

Mengajaknya bicara, mendengarkan curhatannya, memintanya menjalani terapi, bahkan sampai memaksanya untuk datang ke Healer yang berprofesi sebagai psikiater. Tapi ia tetap diam.

Semua sudah mengangkat tangan dan sepenuhnya menyerahkan seluruh keputusan pada Dom sendiri.

Dom tersenyum miris, melihat keluarganya yang semula bahagia, berubah dalam sekejap hanya karena dirinya. Cih. Hidupnya benar-benar sengsara karena orang itu dengan seenak jidatnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya setelah sukses memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Ya, orang itu.

Aleksander Krum. Putra Viktor dan Natalia Krum. Kapten Quidditch dan Seeker brilian yang bermain untuk asrama Slytherin. Prefek. _Playboy_ kelas kakap sekaligus _cassanova_ Hogwarts paling bersinar di masanya.

Dom mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah jatuh dalam perangkap Aleks. Ia sama bodohnya dengan para wanita jalang penghias tempat tidur mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

 _"I'm not afraid to fall in love. I'm afraid to fall for the wrong person again."_

.

.

* * *

 **[aleksander viktor krum]**

Skandar pertama kali menaruh perhatian pada gadis Weasley itu saat tahun ketiganya bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Dominique Weasley sama saja seperti anggota klan Weasley pada umumnya, sebenarnya. Ia memiliki rambut merah gelap ikal panjang, mata biru malam yang selalu memandang dalam, wajah cantik berbintik yang sayangnya minim ekspresi, dan tubuh tinggi ramping.

Hanya saja, mungkin cuma ia satu-satunya gadis di angkatannya yang tak memedulikannya dan tak terjerat dalam daya tariknya yang mematikan.

Menaruh perhatian, mulai timbul rasa tertarik, penasaran, dan berakhir dengan cinta mendalam yang dipendam dalam diam.

Kalau mencintai diam-diam saja kau sudah bisa bayangkan betapa tersiksanya, bagaimana jika perasaanmu tanpa sadar terus ia ombang-ambingkan? Rasa tersiksanya tiga kali lipat, kalau ia boleh bilang.

Di suatu waktu, Dom memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah satu-satunya lelaki di hidup putri bungsu Bill Weasley itu. Di kali lain, Dom membuat seluruh usaha pendekatan Skandar sia-sia karena ia berkencan dengan Benjamin Brooks. Akhir-akhir ini, Dom malah sangat rajin menghindarinya. Tidak mengacuhkannya, mencuekinya.

Skandar bingung. Juga lelah. Sungguh.

.

 _"I wish falling in love has traffic lights too. So that I would know if I should go for it, slow down, or stop."_

.

.

* * *

 **[louis william weasley]**

Louis pertama kali bertemu Alyssa Longbottom saat orangtuanya—Neville dan Hannah Longbottom—diundang oleh Harry Potter untuk menghadiri makan malam Paskah di The Burrow.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah pendiam. Tak seperti kembarannya—Alicia Longbottom—yang cerewet dan tak bisa berhenti berbicara, ia tetap tenang. Kalem. Diam. Berusaha mengunci mulut, dan tak ikut berbaur dengan keramaian.

Louis bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia terlihat begitu berjarak dan … susah untuk digapai.

.

Wow. Louis memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Berteman dengan anak seorang profesor keren di Hogwarts? Sungguh suatu keajaiban.

Tentu saja yang ia bicarakan di sini bukan Alicia, karena, siapa sih yang tidak berteman dengannya? Dia periang, supel, terbuka, juga ramah. Bahkan Argus Filch tampaknya menyukainya.

Yang ia bicarakan di sini adalah Alyssa. Sungguh suatu keajaiban (atau malah mujizat?) ia bisa berteman dengan orang yang begitu tertutup, dingin, dan bermulut penuh sarkasme.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Merlin memberinya kesabaran dan kelapangan dada berlipat ganda agar tahan menghadapi perempuan satu ini.

.

Louis tak pernah tahu kepada siapa ia nantinya akan melabuhkan hatinya. Ia menyerahkan semua itu kepada yang mengatur. Entah Tuhan, takdir, para Moirae, Merlin, Aphrodite, Venus, Cupid, Eros, atau siapapun.

Tapi jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri?

Sungguh suatu serendipiti.

.

 _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."_

.

.

* * *

 **[alyssa beatrice longbottom]**

Cinta pertama adalah yang tersulit untuk dilupakan.

Alyssa mengakui kebenaran kata mutiara yang sempat dikiranya sangat konyol dan menggelikan.

Kenapa bisa sangat sulit dilupakan?

 _Aku sulit melupakannya? Tentu saja! Dia berpacaran denganku hanya agar dia bisa memenangkan taruhannya bersama sepupu-sepupu brengseknya! Merlin, apakah hatiku lebih murah dari limapuluh keping_ Galleon _?_ batinnya miris.

Ia jelas bukan mainan. Perasaannya jelas bukan taman bermain. Dan hidupnya juga jelas bukan permainan Louis.

.

 _"Fall in love with someone who deserves your heart. Not someone who plays with it."_

.

.

* * *

 **[greyson roger davies]**

Greyson tak pernah menyangka, seorang Molly Weasley bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sedalam ini.

Senyumannya yang teduh dan menenangkan. Perangainya yang bijaksana dan keibuan. Sikapnya yang kalem dan penyuka keheningan. Helaian merah lurusnya yang lembut dan membuatnya ketagihan. Mata biru _cerulean_ nya yang selalu menghanyutkan.

Molly juga selalu tampil apa adanya. Tak pernah dibuat-buat dan tak pernah menggunakan kepalsuan untuk menyembunyikan ketidaksempurnaan.

Ia tidak mengoperasi wajah berbintik miliknya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Ia tidak melakukan diet mati-matian untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap pada ukuran dan tidak berlemak secara berlebihan. Ia tidak malu-malu menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang ceroboh, keras kepala, sok tahu segala, dan tidak sabaran.

Greyson Davies mencintai segala hal yang melekat pada diri Molly Weasley.

Dan perlu digarisbawahi, Greyson tidak mencintai Molly hanya karena ia termasuk bagian dari keluarga Weasley yang tenar dan populer. Ia tidak hanya mencintai Molly karena ayahnya adalah pegawai kementerian sihir dengan posisi dan kuasa yang cukup tinggi. Ia tidak hanya mencintai Molly karena pamannya adalah pahlawan penyelamat dunia sihir.

Greyson hanya mencintai _Molly_. Tanpa embel-embel apapun dibelakangnya.

.

 _"I fell in love with you, simply because you're you."_

.

.

* * *

 **[molly aveline weasley]**

Janggut Merlin, Molly Weasley adalah perempuan yang tidak sempurna.

Memangnya ada manusia yang sempurna? Tidak sih.

Tapi lihat saja dia.

Wajah oval, tirus, _berbintik_ yang tak menarik. Mata biru yang dimiliki hampir semua orang di dunia. Rambut merah oranye yang sulit diatur. Badan yang kurus dan sama sekali tak berlekuk di tempat-tempat tertentu. Lidah yang diberkati hanya bisa melontarkan kata-kata pedas menusuk hati.

Ia juga bukan pacar yang perhatian dan romantis. Ia tak ingat tanggal hari jadinya dan Greyson. Ia tak berada di sisi Greyson tiap saat. Ia sudah dipastikan juga bukan tipe orang yang keranjingan mencium pacar setiap dua detik sekali. Berciuman dengannya paling-paling sama saja dengan berciuman dengan batu.

Dan bagaimana seorang Greyson Roger Davies, seorang prefek, kapten Quidditch, dan lelaki yang dicintai sejuta wanita, bisa mencintainya? Diantara sekian banyak gadis di dunia yang rela mengantri menjadi pacarnya, kenapa ia yang dipilih oleh Greyson?

Molly sama sekali tidak tahu.

(Apakah ia harus mengatakan secara eksplisit di sini kalau ia juga teramat sangat mencintai Greyson?)

.

 _"I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself."_

.

.

* * *

 **[lucianna audrey weasley]**

Anthony Goldstein adalah laki-laki yang keberadaannya nyaris tak terlihat diantara sekian banyak anak manusia, Lucy pikir.

Dengan rambut pirang gelap tersisir rapi, mata biru terang, dan tinggi yang bisa dibilang rata-rata, ia seakan tak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dispesialkan. Lucy sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau pemuda culun itu selalu berada di tiap kelas yang dihadirinya.

Sampai pada tahun kelima, Anthony mengalami apa yang muggle sebut _puberty goals_. Ditunjuk oleh Profesor Flitwick sebagai prefek dan menggantikan Darryl McDowell yang telah lulus menjadi Keeper di tim Quidditch inti Ravenclaw, ditambah predikatnya sebagai pemegang nilai tertinggi seangkatan, membuatnya dicintai oleh sembilanpuluh sembilan persen penghuni Hogwarts.

Kecuali dirinya dan Dominique.

Eh, coret di bagian kata 'dirinya'.

Mungkin, ia termasuk ke dalam yang sembilanpuluh sembilan persen itu.

Tatapan mata intens yang selalu mengikuti setiap pergerakannya. Senyuman hangat juga lembut yang selalu pemuda itu berikan setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Sikap baik melewati batas kewajaran yang laki-laki itu tujukan hanya kepadanya.

Lucy tak akan munafik. Ia memang menyukai Anthony Goldstein junior. Atau fasenya saat ini sudah termasuk mencintai?

.

 _"_ _It's amazing how you can fall in love with a person you didn't even notice the first time you met them."_

.

.

* * *

 **[anthony michael goldstein]**

Lucianna Audrey Weasley adalah seorang dewi. Malaikat.

Pokoknya, ia adalah seorang yang tak terjangkau. Tak tergapai. Tak tercapai.

Bagi Anthony Michael Goldstein yang tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengannya.

Lucy adalah anak dari kepala Departemen Transportasi Sihir. Keluarganya adalah keluarga penyihir paling terkenal se-Inggris Raya, mungkin malah sedunia. Ia memiliki kakak, sepupu-sepupu, paman-paman, bibi-bibi, dan orangtua yang _sempurna_. Sempurna dalam artian sukses, mapan, dan terkesan telah memiliki semua yang mereka inginkan di dunia.

Itu baru dilihat dari keluarganya.

Status sosial dimana masyarakat luas mengenalnya hanya sebagai seorang _Lucy_ tanpa embel-embel Weasley sama saja. Tak ada bedanya.

Ia cantik? Jelas. Dengan rambut dicat _rose gold_ dan mata hijau bening memikat, siapa yang berani mengatainya jelek?

Ia pintar? Walaupun tak sepintar kakaknya, menduduki peringkat tiga dibawah Anthony dan Dominique, bukankah ia tergolong pintar?

Ia berbakat? Tentu saja. Ia ahli dalam subjek Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Mantra, dan Herbologi (dia murid kesayangan Profesor Longbottom, omong-omong).

Ia populer? Masih perlu ditanya?

Bolehkah dia, yang bukan siapa-siapa ini, berharap jika suatu saat nanti Lucy Weasley akan melihatnya? Mencintainya? Menjadi pasangan sehidup-sematinya?

{ _la douleur exquise_ bukanlah hal yang asing baginya.}

.

 _"_ _People don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream—what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive."_

.

.

* * *

 **[frederick george weasley]**

Fred mengingat setiap detailnya. Dengan teramat jelas.

Dulu, ia dan Diana Wood adalah salah satu pasangan emas Hogwarts.

 _Dulu._

Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan dan selalu bersama.

Jemari yang selalu terkait. Kecupan kecil dan ciuman mesra yang dilakukan hampir tiap saat. Saling berkunjung ke asrama satu sama lain. Menjalani tugas prefek berdua. Mengerjakan tugas dari profesor bersama-sama. Berlatih Quidditch juga nyaris selalu bersama.

Sekali lagi, _dulu_. Masa lalu.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Fred.

Lihat hubungan mereka.

Tatapan dingin saling terlempar. Lidah saling bersilat, berlomba menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain lewat perkataan sinisme yang kelewatan. Muka yang dipalingkan setiap kali bertemu di jalan.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa rindu itu ada.

Cinta itu tetap ada.

Masih ada.

Dan akan selalu ada.

{sampai mereka kembali bersama, rasa itu akan terus ada di sudut hati terdalamnya.}

.

 _"_ _Real feelings don't just go away."_

.

.

* * *

 **[diana silvery wood]**

Victoria pernah berkata kalau ia menyebalkan saat sedang jatuh cinta.

Ya.

Mungkin.

Atau memang?

Diana tak pernah tahu.

Mungkin ia memang menyebalkan.

Saat objek perasaan murninya adalah Fred Weasley, apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Tersenyum lebar tiap saat dengan pandangan penuh rasa bahagia?

Tentu tidak.

Terjebak perasaan aneh dengan salah satu _bad boy_ Hogwarts paling bersejarah, apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Ia yang mencintaimu kembali dan mengajakmu berkencan di bawah taburan bintang berkelipan?

Ha. ha. ha. Lucu sekali.

Ia tahu resikonya. Sangat tahu.

Jatuh cinta pada Fred Weasley, tandanya harus bersiap-siap melihatnya berciuman mesra dengan perempuan lain, berpelukan bebas dengan gadis lain, dan berpacaran tak kenal tempat dengan wanita lain.

Percayalah, rasanya menyebalkan. Menyakitkan. Menjengkelkan. Menyesakkan.

{dan rasa-rasa diatas menjadi semakin berlipat ganda, saat ia tahu ia tak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari gadis-gadis beruntung itu.}

.

 _"_ _The love that last the longest is the love that is never returned."_

.

.

* * *

 **[roxanne angelina weasley]**

Roxanne pernah menolak mentah-mentah dan mengejek pernyataan cinta dari seorang kutubuku Gryffindor cupu bernama Erick Compton. Bahkan ia juga mempermalukan Erick di depan umum.

 _"_ _Kau jelas bukan tipeku,"_ kata Roxanne dengan percaya dirinya saat itu, _"siapa yang mau berkencan dengan anak culun sepertimu? Aku bersumpah demi nama Merlin aku tak akan pernah tertarik dengan orang yang sejenis dirimu!"_

Dan kenyataannya saat ini berbanding terbalik.

Ia malah jatuh cinta pada Lorcan Scamander. Kutubuku tampan Ravenclaw yang—sayangnya—telah mempunyai kekasih yang juga merupakan kutubuku.

Roxanne tahu Lorcan sangat membenci siswa yang populer, sama sepertinya yang _dulu_ sangat membenci anak-anak culun.

Yang berarti ia sama sekali tak mendapat kesempatan, bahkan untuk sekedar menunjukkan sedikit perhatian pada Lorcan.

.

Ia tak pernah berintensi menjadi seorang perusak hubungan orang. Lagipula mau segiat apapun ia berusaha, Lorcan tak akan pernah meliriknya, bukan?

.

Apa setelah ia menolak Erick, Erick langsung menyumpahinya? Rasanya tidak. Erick adalah siswa yang kelewat baik dan penyabar. Tak mungkin Erick melakukan hal nista seperti itu.

.

Pasti Merlin ikut andil dalam cintanya yang berakhir mengenaskan ini. Atau Cupid. Atau takdir. Atau Venus. Terserah.

.

Atau malah karma?

.

 _"_ _And karma said, 'you will fall in love with someone who doesn't love you, for not loving someone who did'."_

.

.

* * *

 **[lorcan newton scamander]**

Lysander sudah menjejalkan frasa _move on_ ke otaknya berkali-kali.

Menjelaskan kalau ia akan mendapat yang lebih baik lah. Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu lah. Buka lembaran baru lah.

Persetan. Itu semua omong kosong.

Eh, tak sepenuhnya omong kosong.

Bagian "Roxanne saja sudah _move on_ dengan si Woodward itu, masa kau tetap diam di tempat dan meratapi masa lalu?" itu adalah kebenaran. Fakta. Dan realita.

Roxanne sudah memiliki pacar baru. Dua minggu pasca putusnya hubungan mereka, dan Roxanne sudah memiliki pacar baru. Hebat sekali, bukan?

 _Lalu kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini?_ Lorcan bertanya-tanya. _Secepat itu kau menemukan pengganti diriku?_

Pacar baru Roxanne ini bernama Joel Woodward, omong-omong. Berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari, berambut hitam berkilat, dan bermata cokelat kayu.

Masih lebih tampan Lorcan. Dan masih lebih pantas Lorcan yang berdiri mendampingi Roxanne ketimbang Joel (menurut Lorcan, tentu saja).

Tapi kalau ia yang lebih pantas, kenapa saat ini yang menjadi kekasih resmi Roxanne adalah Joel dan bukan Lorcan?

.

 _"_ _It kills me to look you with someone else."_

.

.

* * *

 **[lysander rolf scamander]**

Lysander satu angkatan dengan James yang adalah kakak tertua Lily. Itu tandanya ia berbeda empat tahun dari kekasihnya.

Bukan masalah besar.

Ya, benar-benar bukan masalah besar.

Perbedaan umur yang jauh bukanlah penghalang di hubungan mereka. Malah Lysander menganggap Lily adalah perempuan yang paling nyambung jika diajak bicara dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis sebayanya.

Memang James sekali-kali meledeknya sebagai pedofil karena mengencani perempuan yang jauh lebih muda (adiknya sendiri, padahal). Memang Fred sering mengejek Lily karena memacari om-om (Lysander tak setua itu, percayalah).

Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Hubungan ini mereka yang menjalani. Bukan orang lain.

.

 _"_ _When you really love someone, age, distance, height, weight, is just a damn number."_

.

.

* * *

 **[lily luna potter]**

Momen yang menurut Lily paling menyebalkan di dunia adalah saat Lysander mulai bertingkah menyerupai Remus Lupin.

Bukan sembarang tingkah yang dilakukan mantan profesor ayahnya itu.

Melainkan tingkah Remus yang selalu mengatakan diri tak pantas bersanding dengan Nymphadora karena dia terlalu _tua_ dan miskin.

Dan meminta Nymphadora mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih layak, lebih _muda_ , lebih kaya.

Lysander tidak miskin kok. Bisa dikatakan keluarga Scamander merupakan salah satu keluarga dengan kondisi perekonomian yang menengah ke atas.

Tapi ia selalu merasa bersalah telah mengencani Lily yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Lily sudah mengatakan, berkali-kali malah, kalau perbedaan umur bukanlah suatu hal yang penting.

Namun, Lily tahu, perilaku Lysander tak pernah bisa dilepaskan dari yang namanya perkataan dan gunjingan orang. Tak seperti Lorcan yang masa bodoh dengan apapun yang masyarakat pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Selain merasa sebal, Lily juga lelah.

Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Lysander kalau ia adalah satu-satunya cinta di hidup Lily dan bukannya orang lain?

.

 _"_ _I don't want someone else. I want you. Only you."_

.

.

* * *

 **[hugo acheronald weasley]**

Hugo Weasley sangat membenci kata tanya "bagaimana jika."

Hugo sangat benci berangan-angan, berandai-andai, sebab prinsipnya adalah bekerja, bukan berkhayal. Terlebih jika sesuatu yang berada di imajinasinya adalah sesuatu yang kemungkinan terwujudnya sangat kecil.

Contoh "bagaimana jika" favorit yang Hugo sebenarnya _sering_ ia pertanyakan dalam hati:

· Bagaimana jika seseorang yang ditakdirkan bersama denganmu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu?

· Bagaimana jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan bukan milikmu?

· Bagaimana jika ia tak pernah memikirkanmu seperti kau memikirkan dia?

· Bagaimana jika aku selalu berharap untuk bisa mengabaikanmu seperti kau mengabaikanku?

· Bagaimana jika kau memang hanya bisa berada di hatiku dan bukan di hidupku?

· Bagaimana jika aku menyerah saja sekarang?

{toh Cassandra juga tak akan pernah menjadi milik Hugo. dan Hugo sudah terlalu lelah menanggung rasa sakit seorang diri.}

.

 _"_ _You are my biggest and most favorite 'what if'."_

.

.

* * *

 **[cassandra aeternita goyle]**

Cassandra bukan gadis cengeng.

Ia juga bukan seorang yang sensitif sehingga mudah dibuat menangis.

Momen dimana ia menitikkan air mata pun bisa dihitung sejak awal ia dilahirkan sampai sekarang.

Ia adalah gadis yang kuat.

Bahkan Lysander sering menjulukinya Cewek Baja.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum ia jatuh untuk laki-laki sialan yang bernama Hugo Acheronald Weasley.

Cassandra tahu tidak ada faedahnya menangisi putra bungsu Ron Weasley itu karena menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Tapi bukankah tak apa untuk sekali-kali mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata oleh tangisan?

.

 _"_ _If you make a girl laugh, she likes you. But if you make her cry, she loves you."_

.

.

* * *

 **[albus severus potter]**

Ayahnya dan Blaise Zabini adalah partner kerja yang cukup dekat.

Menjadikan ia mau tak mau harus berakrab ria dengan keenam anaknya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin.

.

Edsel, Edgar, Edmund, Edward, dan Edwin adalah teman dan kakak yang menyenangkan, Al akui.

Tapi Salacia? Ia adalah teman, sahabat, adik, dan guru yang menakjubkan.

.

Yah, memiliki Salacia sebagai sahabat sangat menyenangkan. Teman, sahabat, adik, dan guru sekaligus. Sepaket. Jarang-jarang ada gadis seperti itu di masa sekarang.

.

Sekali lagi, Al tekankan kalau ia dan Salacia hanya bersahabat. Bersahabat dekat. Tak lebih.

.

Sebenarnya ia berharap lebih.

.

Tapi kalau Salacia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

.

 _"_ _It's so hard to pretend to be friends with someone special when everytime you look at that person, all you see is everything you want to have."_

.

.

* * *

 **[salacia eirene zabini]**

Tahu Al Potter?

Iya, Al Potter yang _itu._ Putra bungsu Harry Potter, _The Chosen One_. Anak kesayangan Ginny Potter, mantan pemain tim Holyhead Harpies. Keponakan dari Auror terkenal Ron Weasley dan pegawai kementerian tersohor Hermione Weasley. Laki-laki tertampan dan terpintar kedua setelah Scorpius Malfoy seangkatan, seorang Prefek, dan kapten tim Quidditch inti Slytherin.

Tahu siapa pacar merangkap sahabat merangkap cinta pertama merangkap cinta sejatinya?

Salacia Zabini.

Bukankah ia adalah gadis paling beruntung?

.

Mereka berkenalan saat mereka berumur lima tahun. Kemudian bersahabat kira-kira sepuluh tahun, sampai Al memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Mereka berpacaran tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu dan masih langgeng sampai sekarang tanpa diterpa gosip miring di sana-sini.

.

 _Relationship goals_ yang membuat iri, astaga.

.

 _"_ _Every girl has her best friend, boy friend, and true love. But you're really lucky if they're all the same person."_

.

.

* * *

 **[james sirius potter]**

Dulu gadis berambut pirang itu selalu menyapanya, walau dengan malu-malu.

Dulu gadis bermata hijau gelap itu selalu tersenyum padanya dalam segala situasi.

Dulu gadis imut itu selalu membantunya dalam segala hal sebisa yang ia mampu.

Dulu gadis lugu itu selalu tahu dan memberikan tiap hal yang ia butuhkan.

Dulu gadis polos itu selalu menguntitnya kemanapun ia pergi (bahkan saat ia sedang berduaan dengan pacarnya, James tahu gadis itu tetap nekad mengikutinya).

Dulu gadis itu adalah penggemarnya yang paling setia. Fansnya nomor wahid.

Dan mungkin ... satu-satunya gadis di dunia yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Tapi dulu dan sekarang itu sudah berbeda, James.

Semua telah berubah.

Keadaan berubah.

Manusia berubah.

Ia berubah.

{dan kau pun turut berubah karenanya.}

.

 _"_ _What is more painful than loving someone who doesn't love you back? Loving someone who used to love you, but who doesn't anymore."_

.

.

* * *

 **[victoria esmeralda nott]**

Perempuan bukanlah sampah.

Victoria memegang teguh keyakinan itu, sekalipun ia berkali-kali melihat ayahnya memperlakukan ibunya seperti sampah.

Jadi, jika kau—dengan sangat beruntung—menyukai atau mencintai laki-laki yang suka memperlakukan wanita seperti barang, mainan, sampah, dan sebagainya, segera tinggalkan.

Siapa perempuan yang suka diperlakukan seperti sampah, bahkan oleh laki-laki yang ia suka?

Dicari saat dibutuhkan (saat pemeran utama telah pergi) hanya sebagai pengisi kekosongan, kemudian ditinggalkan keesokan harinya. Kemudian dicari lagi. Lalu ditinggalkan lagi.

Hanya akan menyebabkan lelah batin, hati, dan pikiran, Victoria jamin. Jadi lebih baik tinggalkan.

Setelah itu terserah. Mau tetap sendiri untuk sementara waktu sambil menyembuhkan luka hati, atau mencari orang yang mencintai untuk turut membantu menyembuhkan luka hati.

Opsi kedua terasa lebih menggoda bagi siapapun, termasuk Victoria.

Yah, kesannya memang jahat memanfaatkan seseorang hanya sebagai pelampiasan.

Tapi cinta bisa tumbuh karena kebiasaan, bukan?

Juga dicintai lebih baik daripada mencintai.

.

 _"_ _If you spend too long holding on to the someone who treats you like an option, you'll miss finding the one who treats you like a priority."_

.

.

* * *

 **[rosaline hermione weasley]**

Tahun pertama, pikiran Rose terdoktrin keras untuk membenci Scorpius dan menganggap anak cetak karbon Draco Malfoy itu sebagai bajingan yang tak layak hidup di bumi.

Tahun kedua, Rose masih membenci laki-laki itu. Dengan segenap hati, jiwa, dan raganya. Laki-laki itu berusaha mengambil gelarnya sebagai ranking pertama seangkatan!

Tahun ketiga, Rose masih dan akan selalu memegang janjinya pada ayahnya.

Tahun keempat, keyakinan Rose akan janjinya pada Ron mulai goyah. Bocah Malfoy itu manis sekali sampai rela menggendongnya yang habis terjatuh dari ketinggian duaratus meter saat pertandingan Quidditch ke Sayap Rumah Sakit.

Tahun kelima, getaran aneh menyebalkan mulai merambati diri Rose tiap atensinya mendeteksi eksistensi Scorpius kurang dari satu meter di dekatnya.

Tahun keenam, mereka menjalin hubungan. Resmi. Rose tak menyangka pemuda kebanggaan asrama ular itu menaruh atensi lebih padanya sejak tahun ketiga.

Tahun ketujuh, mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka di depan kedua belah pihak keluarga secara resmi.

Reaksi mereka?

Sungguh _priceless_.

Wajah Draco berubah menjadi semerah rambut Ron dan wajah Ron berubah menjadi sehijau kemeja Draco.

Hermione dan Astoria hanya bertukar senyum penuh arti.

.

 _"_ _I hate you, and then I love you. It's like I want to throw you off a cliff, then rush to the bottom to catch you."_

.

.

* * *

 **[scorpius hyperion malfoy]**

Tahun pertama, Scorpius berkali-kali diingatkan oleh Draco, untuk tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarga Weasley/Potter. Scorpius berusaha menjalankan apa yang diamanatkan ayahnya, tentu saja.

Tahun kedua, Scorpius jelas kesal. Juga sebal. Bagaimana bisa gadis sepupu dekat Al itu bisa terus menduduki peringkat pertama? Ah. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan kecerdasan dari putri seorang Hermione Weasley.

Tahun ketiga, Scorpius bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tertarik pada perempuan yang sering dikatainya tak memiliki daya tarik?

Tahun keempat adalah tahun terburuk Scorpius. Kenapa Weasley berubah menjadi secantik itu? Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa pula banyak lelaki yang ingin mengencaninya? Masalahnya, kenapa Weasley menerima setengah dari mereka? Kenapa? Kenapa? Scorpius sakit, marah, kecewa.

Tahun kelima, Scorpius mengutuk kenyataan yang pahit. Ia keturunan klan Malfoy. Rose merupakan anggota keluarga Weasley. Mereka sepantasnya saling membenci, bukan?

Tahun keenam, Scorpius sudah pasrah. Menyerah. Tapi tak ingin berhenti mencinta. Ia sungguh masokis sejati.

Tahun ketujuh, tahun terakhirnya. Scorpius tak rela. Ia belum sepenuhnya rela melepas pergi gadis yang selama empat tahun terakhir menghuni tempat khusus di hatinya. Gadis yang tak akan pernah bisa dimilikinya, karena gadis itu selalu dan _akan_ selalu menganggapnya musuh sejatinya.

.

{setidaknya ia mendapat tempat khusus di hati Rose walaupun hanya sebagai _frenemy_ terdekat, haha.}

.

 _"_ _The hardest thing to do is loving someone who hates you."_

.

.

* * *

 **nek, ini hutangnya sudah kulunasi! tepat h-1 seleksi osn ips provinsi astaga :'))**

 **maaf kalau absurd, banyak repetisi, kata tidak baku, dan kalimat tak efektif. terima kasih bagi yang berkenan membaca!**


End file.
